


You Can Rely on Me

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Gets Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard helps to train Barry in some hand-to-hand combat in civilian form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Rely on Me

“No speed, Barry!” Len yelled as barry dodged an oncoming punch. 

They stopped their training as Barry looked up to Cisco and Caitlin sitting behind a glass. 

“It’s true, Barry.” Caitlin said. “Your training with Cisco’s machine is to help target areas you can hit in hand to hand combat while using your speed. The only reason you get good hits is because the other person can’t pinpoint you fast enough to make a hit.”

“If you train your normal body to hit fast and stronger with more power, your hand to hand combat skills as the Flash would be immensely better.” Cisco finished. 

Barry sighed as he turned back to Cold. 

“What’s wrong, Scarlet, afraid to be beaten by an old man.” Cold taunted. 

“Fine.” Barry said as he blocked a punch from Snart again before dodging and jumping off to the side. 

The following moves were made up of a flurry of punches from Cold as Barry tried to dodge each one. 

“How are you even able to move this fast and punch with such power.” Barry spluttered as he ducked only to get a knee in his side. 

Barry grabbed his side as Cold gave him a breather. “You used to be a career bank robber!” 

“Been a criminal since I was 17, Flash. I’ve been street fighting way before that.” Snart answered with an amused stare.

Barry leered at him before jumping up and attempting to punch Cold in the abdomen. He cried in pain at the impact it made with his hand. “What are you even made of-”

“Ice?” Cold smirked. 

Barry gave him an annoyed look before moving to fight the man again. He held up better this time. He got a few punches in and was able to trip Cold up a few times, but he still had a ways to go in terms of hand to hand combat as a civilian without his Flash powers. 

He growled as he tackled Cold down and straddled him aiming toward his shoulders, but Cold flipped them and aimed a few shots at his ribs. Barry released a pained cry before spinning to block a kick Cold aimed towards his legs. Barry tried to flip to the side, but ended up tumbling instead. 

“We should probably improve his flexibility too!” he heard Cold call. “But, I could probably handle that.”

barry blushed lightly after hearing Cisco’s disgusted noise along with a ‘I didn’t need to hear that, nor did i need that image in my head.’’

He tried to swipe Cold feet from where he laid on the floor but Cold just stepped on his leg to hold it in place. It wasn’t enough to break, nor crack the bone, but there would be a bruise in the shape of Cold’s big boot print there later. He picked Barry up from his leg and threw him across the room where he crashed into the wall. 

Barry groaned, winded. He knew he was going to be sore for a couple hours Flash healing or not. Unfortunately, Barry was at a disadvantage. He was able to heal in a matter of hours, but Cold wasn’t. Barry didn’t want to hurt him, nor did he want to mess up his face. After all, his face was good looking and handsome. Who’d want to mare that? Definitely not Barry. 

“I know I said I was street fighting, Barry. But come on there needs to be some strategy!” Len called. “Also, your opponents won’t be giving you leeway to take a breather if it hurts too much!”

Barry ran for Snart again. He was able to get in a few hits and dodges before he was able to surprise Snart. However, what happened didn’t end like he expected. Although he surprised Len, reacted on instinct and ended up elbowing Barry hard in the mouth and earning a hard hit to his stomach. Barry crashed to the ground as Len turned around with wide eyes. 

Barry heard Cisco and Caitlin calling his name as Len moved to cradle him. Barry spit out the blood collecting in his mouth onto the floor as Caitlin handed him a towel to wipe himself with. Len took it and dabbed at the blood seeping out. Cisco ran into the room saying he set up Caitlin’s examination table. 

Cold helped barry to stand as they made their way out of the room and into the examination room. Cold lifted Barry to help him sit comfortably. He whispered an apology to him as Caitlin moved to examine him. 

The Flash healing was a bit late to kick in as it was trying to heal the other bruises covering Barry’s body, so he was given water to wash his mouth of the blood. Caitlin looked over the other bruises across Barry’s body as Cisco and Snart stared in silence. Cisco winced at the large blue and black bruise covering the majority of Barry’s stomach. Caitlin pressed at it lightly. it was a bit tender, but otherwise nothing was broken. 

“I think that’s enough for today.” Caitlin said as she turned to the Leonard.

Leonard nodded. “You should be healed in about an hour or two Barry, but you’ll be sore the whole time. Just take it easy for a bit.”

Barry nodded as he climbed off the examination table. Cisco and Caitlin left the room while barry moved to put his shirt back on. 

“I’m fine, Len.” Barry said when Snart moved to help him pull the shirt over his head. 

“No, you’re not fine. You will be fine, but I don’t like that you’re in pain.” Len replied, pulling Barry into a loose back hug. “Especially because of me.”

“It was an accident. You don’t think I’ve dealt with people that move on instinct before?” Barry asked leaning back into the hug. “You haven’t lived a very sheltered life, and I should have known better before asking you for help especially this kind of help.”

“I don’t want you to think you can’t ask me though.” Len said as he traced the bruise on Barry’s stomach through the shirt. 

“I know I can rely on you, Len. It’s fine, really.” Barry said as he lightly stroked Leonard’s hand at his waist. 

Snart let out a deep breath, but nodded. He kissed the top of Barry’s head as they headed back outside to check out Cisco and Caitlin’s readings.


End file.
